Marauder OneshotsDrabblesImagines
by BornUnderABadSign17
Summary: Mostly Happy Potter. Don't worry if you've read these before I have them posted on my Wattpad also 'BornUnderABadSign'
1. Sirius Black oneshot

HE SAYS, "OH, BABY GIRL, YOU KNOW WE'RE GONNA BE LEGENDS...

I'M THE KING AND YOU'RE THE QUEEN AND WE WILL STUMBLE THROUGH HEAVEN...

IF THERE'S A LIGHT AT THE END, IT'S JUST THE SUN IN YOU'RE EYES...

I KNOW YOU WANNA GO TO HEAVEN BUT YOU'RE HUMAN TONIGHT...

It was dark, nothing but stars and street lamps lit the neighborhood. Sirius and I, hand in hand, laughter erupting from our lips as we ran out of Grimmauld Place. His mother screaming behind us.

Sirius jumped a leg over his sleek black Harley-Davidson Motorcycle. I followed his action, wrapping my arms around his torso snuggly.

The summer night was unusally crisp and clear.

I smiled at Sirius' victory. He finally told off his mother, it wasn't running away. Not yet. He simply loved to piss her off and zoom away on his motorbike.

AND I'VE BEEN SITTIN' AT THE BOTTOM OF A SWIMMING POOL..

...FOR A WHILE NOW, DROWNING MY THOUGHTS OUT WITH THE SOUNDS

DO YOU FEEL LIKE A YOUNG GOD?

YOU KNOW THE TWO OF US ARE JUST YOUNG GODS.

People walked the street late, walking to stores. They ran out of the way seeing us blaring down the road.

Yelling profanities at us... and we just laughed at them.

AND WE'LL BE FLYIN' THROUGH THE STREETS WITH THE PEOPLE UNDERNEATH...

AND THEIR RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING!

DO YOU FEEL LIKE A YOUNG GOD?

YOU KNOW THE TWO OF US ARE JUST YOUNG GODS.

AND WE'LL BE FLYING THROUGH THE STREETS WITH THE PEOPLE UNDERNEATH...

AND THEIR RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING... AGAIN.

He pulled off into another clearer road that led to the leaky Cauldron we've stayed at on many occasions. The entirety of the scene was beautiful. The stars, the sound of his motorcycle revving faster, him.

He was beautiful.

HE SAID, "OH, BABY GIRL DON'T GET CUT ON MY EDGES I'M THE KING OF EVERYTHING AND OH, MY TONGUE IS A WEAPON..

He took my hand, a smirk lining his mouth as we raced up the creaky stairs.

Into the same room at the end of the hall. Pulling me into a passionate kiss. His breath smelled like Butterbeer and a chocolate frog or two.

I smiled into the kiss, a laugh escaping my throat as he spun me towards the bed.

... THERE'S A LIGHT IN THE CRACK THAT'S SEPARATING YOUR THIGHS

AND IF YOU WANNA GO TO HEAVEN YOU SHOULD FUCK ME TONIGHT.

AND I'VE BEEN SITTING AT THE BOTTOM OF A SWIMMING POOL..

FOR AWHILE NOW, DROWNING MY THOUGHTS OUT WITH THE SOUNDS.

He pulled me in closer by my hips his, his eyes lustful and amused.

I laughed as he mocked a wolf whistle, like in those muggle cartoons.

DO YOU FEEL LIKE A YOUNG GOD?

YOU KNOW THE TWO OF US ARE JUST YOUNG GODS.

AND WE'LL BE FLYING THROUGH THE STREETS WITH THE PEOPLE THROUGH THE STREETS WITH THE PEOPLE UNDERNEATH.

AND THEIR RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING..

"You're amazing~"

"Oh, love, I think we both are~"

DO YOU FEEL LIKE A YOUNG GOD?

YOU KNOW THE TWO OF US ARE JUST YOUNG GODS.

AND WE'LL BE FLYIN' THROUGH THE STREETS WITH THE PEOPLE UNDERNEATH..

AND THEIR RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING... AGAIN.

AND WE'LL BE RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING.. AGAIN~

AND WE'LL BE RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING...

 _(A/n: if you see this on wattpad under @BornUnderABadSign don't worry that's me! :) )_


	2. Play Threats James Potter

We fell to the ground together. Rolling down the grassy hill.

"You're dress is getting green" James chuckled as we tumbled to the bottom.

Falling apart I sat up quickly to look at my dress.

"No it isn't, you stag" I pointed at him in mock seriousness and accusation.

He lunged forward with a laugh, his messy black hair bouncing as he jumped.

"Made'cha look!" He said his fingers tickling at my sides. My dress fabric scrunching under his hands.

"James! Stop!" I laughed loudly a small snort leaving my form. My chest heaving as I panted for breath.

"Nope!" He chuckled evilly as he continued tickling me. I writhed trying to get away. My dress hiking up to just above mid-thigh length.

"Oh~" His hands stopped and his fingers went to the bottom of my dress. Playing with the fabric, teasingly. His fingers purposely brushing my thighs.

"Better cover this up before this gets sinful" He smirked pulling the dress down in the front. His hand snaked around and did the same to the back.

Catching my breath, I took this distraction to my advantage. I kicked him over and straddled his torso.

My dominant hand going to his neck.

"It's not a threat if I like it Sweet heart" He smirked. His large hands setting upon my hips.

My face when red and my hair fell from its braid.

His hands running from my hips and down to my thighs. I rolled my eyes down at him. The yellow sunlight hitting his tan face beautifully.

"You're a hand full"


End file.
